


姐姐爱你

by AntiskyHita



Category: Hunlay-Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiskyHita/pseuds/AntiskyHita





	姐姐爱你

浴室水雾茵茵，白蒙蒙的雾气弥漫在小小的房间，玻璃上蒙着一层模糊的水汽。

隔着丝丝烟缕的水汽，羊脂玉般白皙的皮肤上殷红的痕迹格外的显眼。张艺心半个身子沉在水中，她半仰着头靠在浴缸壁上。修长的天鹅颈下是凸出的锁骨，黑色的发丝被打湿，缕缕的黏在圆润的肩头上。

刚经历过一场性事的张艺心显然有些疲乏，泡在温热的水里像全身上下的毛孔都舒服的张开。张艺心惬意的眯着眼，微张的红唇里藏着娇软的小舌，蒸腾的热气熏得白嫩的脸颊粉扑扑的。

吴世勋不自在的动了动身子，带起浴缸里一阵水波，张艺心半个胸脯隐隐约约的露在水面上，他瞧得分明，那白嫩的软肉上还有他方才咬的牙印。水面下交缠的双腿让他又想起姐姐那双修长匀称的双腿，缠在他的腰上，夹着他，让他快点。

吴世勋抬起脚蹭了蹭张艺心的腰，惹得姐姐又轻哼一声。他伸手摸了一把自己颤巍巍立起的性器，坐起身向张艺心身边探去，鼻尖轻蹭着姐姐香滑的脖颈。

“姐姐，我想要。”

吴世勋说这话的时候一只手绕过张艺心的腿弯将她架起，性器在水底下磨蹭着娇嫩的花蕊，那里刚被人造访过，还敏感得狠，被那硬挺的物事挑拨着，只觉得内里潺潺的流出水来，花蕊不受控的一张一合，也不知是流出来的水多，还是吞进去的水更多些。

温水流进花腔内的感觉很奇妙，张艺心感受到身体对此的反应，她仅仅是被弟弟的阴茎在外磨蹭，甚至没有将手指插进来，她就觉得自己快要高潮。张艺心吐息轻颤，玉手抓住弟弟强健的手臂，眼波粼粼，似有水雾漫出来一般，带着渴求的讨好似的亲亲弟弟的嘴角。

“快进来。”

少女纤细的腰肢盈盈一握，曼妙的身躯在他身上不断起伏着，水波随着两人的动作不断的被荡出浴缸洒在地上。似是情到深处难自控，那纤细的腰侧被掐出青紫的指痕，吴世勋一只手紧紧的环住姐姐的腰，另一只手探上了少女娇嫩的胸脯。

张艺心的胸不大不小，刚好够吴世勋一手握住，他轻轻一掐，就有白嫩的软肉从指缝中挤出来。吴世勋身下的动作不停，在张艺心颈侧留下又一个红痕后，转移阵地的含住了胸前的樱桃粒。

牙齿叼住那软粒轻磨，又探出舌尖挑弄用力的吸吮，像是要吸出奶水一般。吴世勋进去的时候没有戴套，切实的用自己包裹住那巨物与隔着一层塑料薄膜的感受又不太一样。

张艺心双手抵在吴世勋健壮的胸肌上，她忍不住摸摸自己的肚子，她的弟弟在和她做最亲密的事，如果吴世勋直接射在了她的身体里，也许她就会为她的弟弟怀上一个宝宝。认识的这件事的张艺心又害怕又有些兴奋，她不住的收缩着自己的穴口，夹得吴世勋闷哼一声气息不稳。

花腔被不断顶弄，阴唇被磨蹭得愈发肥大红肿，张艺心的意识愈发得不清晰，只能被迫着承受着她的弟弟带给她的快乐。吴世勋紧紧的把张艺心揽在怀里，抬头咬住了张艺心的耳垂，加快了下身进攻的速度。

“姐姐，我快要射了。”

张艺心神思一个激灵，慌忙的推了推吴世勋的胸膛，“别…别射在里面。”吴世勋将头埋在张艺心的胸前，闷哼一声算作应答，将性器从花腔里拔出的时候牵带出一声呻吟，吴世勋握住张艺心的手覆在自己的性器上，动作了几下，滚烫的硬物泄出白浊散在了水波中。

神思俱惫的张艺心靠在吴世勋身上，任凭她吃饱餍足的小恋人为她清理身体。张艺心侧着脸半眯着眼看着弟弟的侧脸，随着弟弟的动作对上小恋人英俊的眉眼，那硬朗的眼神瞬间变成了弯弯的月牙，恍惚间吴世勋又变成了那个小小的奶娃娃。

在张艺心的记忆里，她的妈妈曾拉着吴世勋的小手告诉她，“艺心是姐姐，要带着小勋一块玩喔。” 所以张艺心从记事起就是和吴世勋一起长大的，小小的孩子后面跟着一个更小的小尾巴。所以她了解吴世勋的一切，了解吴世勋对他认定的事的占有欲。

刚长大一些的时候，两人喂养过小区楼下的一只流浪猫，那只猫是只三花，小世勋给它取名字叫大花。刚碰见大花的时候它还是小花，小小一只，似乎还没断奶，吴世勋会把自己的牛奶留下来给大花喝。

在小区淋不到雨的地方用纸盒给大花做了一个简易的小窝，每天定时定点的去喂。可是有一天，吴世勋提着猫粮去找大花的时候，大花不见了，吴世勋曾想，是不是它贪玩跑出去玩了呢，可连续等了好几天，大花都没有出现。

也不知道是被人抱走了还是自己跑了，吴世勋难过了好久，张艺心安慰他的时候小孩还愤愤的说，“大花怎么能跑呢？我喂了它这么久，它已经是我的猫了。”

在还不懂事的时候，吴世勋曾牵着张艺心的小手走到两人的家长面前，还没长开的嫩生生的小脸一脸严肃，他亲了亲张艺心的脸颊，糊了姐姐一脸的口水，说道，“我喜欢姐姐，以后一定会娶姐姐的。”

吴妈妈和张妈妈笑开了眼，高兴的应下了这门亲事，实际上谁也没当一回事，童言无忌，也许再过一两年，小勋自己都不记得他曾说过的话了。

但对于小小的吴世勋来说，张艺心在他心里，已经是他的所有物了，张艺心是他的姐姐，是他以后会娶回家的妻子。所以，对张艺心，吴世勋对她的介绍，一直是“我的姐姐”，但重点不在“姐姐”。

是“我的”。

吴世勋的。

张艺心是吴世勋的。

后来，小尾巴长成了大尾巴，从幼儿园到大学，从4岁到21岁。在自己也还是个孩子时牵着小孩的小手给他戴围兜，听瘦小的男孩甜甜的喊她姐姐，在男孩看见她时会脸红不敢看又不自觉的瞥两眼的时候，硬气的把她挡在身后说姐姐我保护你的时候，爽快的向她告白又撇撇嘴说我什么时候才能做姐姐男朋友的时候。

那个曾经身量和她一样的小孩，已经拔开差距需要姐姐抬头去看他了。

她的小朋友不知不觉间的长大了。

柔软的浴巾包裹住身体，张艺心配合着吴世勋的动作套上弟弟的大T恤，下巴搭在弟弟的肩膀上，任由着弟弟托着她的屁股将她抱到床上。吴世勋关了灯，把张艺心抱在怀里，势要哄她睡觉。

“姐姐，梦里要有我喔。”

清晨，阳光从被掩得密实窗帘缝中泄出一丝光亮来，屋子里还是昏暗的，一双羽睫颤了颤，漂亮迷蒙的眼眸睁了开。张艺心动了动身子，小脑袋从吴世勋怀里探了出来，感受到恋人动静的吴世勋眼睛也没睁，低下头用自己的脸颊蹭了蹭姐姐光滑的脸蛋，把人往怀里揽了揽。

“唔…再睡会。”

张艺心本也没有起床的意思，顺势就着弟弟的动作窝在怀里又睡了过去。再醒来时张艺心睁眼看见的是吴世勋的下巴，弟弟似乎已经醒来，双手绕过她抱在怀里玩着手机，发现她醒来便凑过来在姐姐嘴上印了个响亮的吻。

“姐姐早安吻。”

“早安，几点了呀？”

“11点了。”

“你什么时候醒的？吃了早饭吗？”

“刚醒没多久，等姐姐呢。”

吴世勋说完抱着张艺心从床上坐了起来，黏糊糊的挨着姐姐又亲了好一会才把人放开去洗漱。张艺心从床上下来的时候腿还有些发软，弟弟坐在床上看着她傻笑，张艺心小脸一红钻进了浴室。

抬眼照着镜子的时候才发现，弟弟给她穿的宽大的T恤露出了半个肩膀，目之所及的皮肤上布满了暧昧的吻痕。脑子里放幻灯片一般刷刷的闪过昨晚和弟弟做的孟浪事，张艺心抿着嘴，手指勾着T恤的下摆将衣服掀了起来。

被挡住的地方痕迹不比之少，腰侧留着青紫的指印，大腿内侧也被弟弟咬过了，更过分是，那白嫩的胸脯软肉上还留着一个牙印。张艺心羞得双颊绯红，气呼呼的就从浴室出来，跑去了弟弟跟前。

“吴世勋！”

姐姐杏眼怒瞪，眼波流转，面若桃花，撅着嘴的样子像是在求吻，看的吴世勋又是咽了咽口水。岂料张艺心又掀起身上的衣服，将修长的大腿露了出来，白色的小内裤两边还系着蝴蝶结，小巧的肚脐上面又是他昨晚狠狠吸吻过的胸脯。

“你怎么可以在我身上留这么多印子呀！”

说着张艺心又瞪了一眼她的弟弟，却见吴世勋一幅看呆了的样子，宽松的运动短裤下隐隐的又鼓起一个大包，张艺心羞愤极了，连忙放下衣摆，抓起床上的枕头就往吴世勋脸上一丢。

“小流氓！”

等张艺心从浴室洗漱出来后，吴世勋又像一只小尾巴一样黏了上去，毛茸茸的脑袋凑在姐姐的肩膀上说饿了，张艺心给弟弟顺了顺毛，转身去冰箱翻了翻有什么能吃的。

“我给你做碗番茄牛肉面吧。”

面条下了锅，番茄切了块放在煮沸的热水中熬出汁，牛肉切成块先放在平底锅里煎至半熟，再加进番茄汤一起熬。加入调料，香味从厨房里冒出来的时候，吴世勋就循着味凑了过去。

姐姐穿着围裙站在厨具前，吴世勋只觉得哪哪都顺眼，站在一旁也不会打下手，明明也没尝过味道，就拼了命开始夸姐姐。

“哇，姐姐你好厉害呀。”  
“姐姐你做的东西好香，肯定特别好吃。”  
“姐姐你的厨艺真棒，比五星级的大厨还要厉害。”

夸完味道又开始夸姐姐本人，放出的彩虹屁一个也不重样，闹得张艺心忍俊不禁，只得把顽皮的弟弟赶出来，让他坐在外面好好等。等面煮好全部捞出端给弟弟时，吴世勋又开始百般的夸，连汤底都一点不剩。

吃饱喝足的下午，吴世勋从衣柜里给张艺心挑了件漂亮的小裙裙，拉着姐姐要出门逛街，自己则换了件同色系的衣服权当了情侣衫。

张艺心长得也漂亮，气质温柔，所有人都偏爱美人，吴世勋平日里总爱吃姐姐的醋。所以姐姐大一开学时，吴世勋好好的收拾了自己，打扮的帅气，拎着姐姐的行李箱送姐姐去了学校。

站在一众男女同学面前揽着姐姐的肩膀说道，“我是心心的男朋友。”结果谎话没说多久就被姐姐给拆穿，以至于每次吴世勋高中放学后穿着校服来找姐姐的时候都会被姐姐的同班同学给调笑。

“诶——艺心，你弟弟又来接你了。”

可吴世勋偏偏不肯放弃，心里总是觉得姐姐是全天下最好的大美人，学校里肯定会有臭男人打姐姐的主意。于是吴世勋收买了张艺心的室友和同班的女同学，暗地里叫她们一定要注意姐姐的动向，千万不能让别的男人有机会接触姐姐。

又狠狠的威胁的姐姐班上的男同学，“艺心以后肯定是我的女朋友，你们想都不要想了！”

高三那年，吴世勋一边用功读书，一边担心着姐姐在大学的情况，高考完了一毕业，两人按照约定在一起，等大一开学的第一天，吴世勋做的第一件事也不是去自己班上报到。跨了一栋楼的距离跑到张艺心的班上抱着姐姐就是一顿亲，完事后把姐姐抱在怀里，骄傲的说，“心心是我的女朋友了。”

活像只开屏的花孔雀。

吴世勋长得好看是张艺心从小就知道的事，还是小娃娃的时候招人喜欢，长大了更是撩拨了一众少女的芳心。

高中两人还是同校的时候，即使下课只有短短的十分钟时间，吴世勋也要从班上跑来找姐姐，张艺心的同班同学都眼熟这个学弟，曾有心系吴学弟的女同学来向张艺心打听吴世勋有没有女朋友。

张艺心摇了摇头笑着说没有喔，当天晚上回家就酸溜溜的对弟弟说，“世勋现在长大了，好多女孩子都喜欢世勋呢。”惹得弟弟一阵好哄，“我才不喜欢她们呢！我以后要娶姐姐做老婆的。”

张艺心虽面上不显，但心里甜的像吃了蜜一般美滋滋的。

大学的课程少，张艺心得空的时候会去高中看看弟弟。曾有一次，高三的体育课，吴世勋和班上的同学在操场打着篮球，周围围了一堆前来观看的女同学。张艺心手上抱着吴世勋的校服坐在一旁等他，手边还放着给弟弟准备的苏打饮料。

偏偏吴世勋一下场，周围坐着的女生都蜂拥上前，张艺心手里的饮料还没送出去，吴世勋就接过了一旁一个女生递来的水。张艺心瞧着吃味，丢下吴世勋的校服，直奔一边和吴世勋一起打球的同班同学。

“同学辛苦了，喝点水吧。”

那男生从未与张艺心这般温柔美人笑语相言过，当即就红了脸，结结巴巴的道了谢接过饮料。吴世勋眼瞅着姐姐给自己准备的水就这样送给了别人，傻愣了一会后别提多委屈，跺跺脚气愤的走到张艺心面前。

“姐姐那是我的水，你怎么可以给别人！”

张艺心轻飘飘的看了吴世勋一眼，略显无辜的笑说，“我看给世勋递水的女孩子这么多，也不差我一瓶吧。”

后知后觉反应过来姐姐是吃味了的吴世勋，心里简直美开了花，牵着姐姐的小手一阵撒娇，才把姐姐哄开心了。

当然，那位被张艺心送过饮料的男同学向吴世勋打听姐姐的消息反被弟弟一顿暴揍都是后言了。

看完电影准备回家的两人路过了一家宠物店，门口的笼子里关着一两只小奶狗在嗷嗷的叫，张艺心转头想到了曾被吴世勋喂养过的那只大花，拉着弟弟进了店。

“姐姐你想养宠物吗？”

一只兔子被放在看台上，张艺心摸了摸兔子柔软的毛，听见弟弟的问话，转头笑了笑，她的眼睛亮闪闪的，唇边带着笑意抿出了小酒窝。

“我想我们一起养一只。”

宠物店里的小猫小狗们多半是活泼的，许是被关在笼子里让它们有些烦闷，瞧见有客人来关顾他们，纷纷站起来汪汪喵喵的叫，略有安静的几只，站起身来溜达了几圈又躺回去继续窝着了。

吴世勋在店里转了一圈，看中了一只被放在角落里的比熊犬，小白狗从两人进来开始就躺在自己的窝里没有动弹，没有嚎叫一声只是偶尔分个眼神过去，店员将小白狗抱出来的时候它也没有挣扎，吴世勋接过小狗抱着怀里。

“它好乖呀。”

店员笑笑，“它在我们店里很久了，平常的顾客想要的都是买只活泼点的宠物回去陪他们，可它平日里也不爱理人，也没有人买它。”

吴世勋摸了摸小白狗不以为意，“我就喜欢安静点的。”似是意在所指，转头看向张艺心，“姐姐我们就养它吧。”

“好。”

抱回了小狗，又买了一些小狗的日常用具，回到家，吴世勋似乎是被小狗吸引了注意力，一直逗弄着小白狗不亦乐乎。张艺心托着腮，看着吴世勋假意叹气道。

“哎，有了小狗，都不要我这个姐姐了。”

吴世勋听见，立马将小狗塞进了姐姐怀里，讨好的亲亲姐姐的嘴角。

“我最喜欢姐姐了，我也是姐姐的狗崽崽，汪汪。”

张艺心被吴世勋逗笑，抱起窝在怀里的小白狗，却明晃晃的发现自己的白裙胸前印着两个小狗爪印，张艺心抬头和吴世勋对视一眼。

“洗狗吧。”

大澡盆里放满了温水，一旁放着两个小板凳，张艺心把长裙撩起系在膝盖上，光着脚丫，黑长发随意的盘起，手里拿着小水瓢将小白狗的毛打湿。

原本蓬松的毛毛被打湿后全贴在了身上，显得小狗十分可怜的样子，吴世勋手里挤着香波搓出细密的泡泡，按住小狗一顿揉搓。

香波似乎济得有点多，泡泡堆满了整个澡盆，变成了小白狗另类的毛发，轻轻一吹就在空中飘了起来，几朵几朵的飞得到处都是，落在了姐姐的头发上，弟弟的鼻尖上。

张艺心看着好笑，伸手想将弟弟鼻尖上的泡沫抹掉，结果更将弟弟抹成了小花脸。张艺心噗呲的一笑，吴世勋伸手就要去闹姐姐。

结果一直蹲在澡盆里乖乖的小白狗突然站起身用力的甩了甩毛，溅得两人一身水，肥皂泡泡满天飞。

吴世勋看着姐姐相视一笑，两个人都狼狈得浑身湿漉漉，罪魁祸首的小白狗还在无辜的甩毛，在漫天飞舞的泡泡里，吴世勋揽过张艺心的脖子，接了一个甜甜的吻。

生活很好，来日方长。


End file.
